How It Should Have Ended
by becca582
Summary: How Season 2 should have ended. Marian lives. Does Robin kill Guy?
1. Chapter 1

Takes place at the end of Season 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Robin Hood

"I love you my husband"

"I love you my wife." Robin leaned in to kiss her one last time.

"Robin someone's coming. Wake Up" called Much. Robin opened his eyes to the blazing sun to find he was still tied up in the desert. A sob broke in his throat as he realized it was just a dream. A very bad dream. He looked up to see who everyone was yelling at. To his horror the riders that were approaching were Marian and the Sheriff.

Robin was surprised that everything was happening the same way he saw it in his dream. That would mean that Marian's death would happen too. As soon as the Sheriff left Robin told them of his dream.

"I'm not being funny, but I think the sun's finally getting to you mate."

"You saw up getting married?" Marian asked with wonder.

Robin smiled, "Yes, we did it twice actually. Once here and then after you saved the king. But Marian you died. Gisbourne kills you."

"Robin, Guy has had every chance to kill me and he hasn't. Do you really think he will now?"

"We'll discuss this more in a minute. Right now Carter should be arriving to free us."

"How did you know I was going to free you?" Carter asked as he cut the ropes that held John.

"You planned this didn't you?" asked Much. "You could have let us in on the plan."

"We had no plan Much," Robin said finally free of his bonds took Marian in his arms.

"If you had no plan," Marian question, "then how did you know Cater was going to save us?"

"I told you, I saw all of it in my dream." The water was passed around and everyone was finally ready to listen to the rest of Robin's dream.

"What else happened in this dream?" Djaq asked.

"The king is going to meet an imposter. Instead of the king waiting for him, it will be me. We will fight then he will retreat to a near by town. We follow him but there are several bowmen waiting for us. The king is shot in the back and falls off his horse. Marian runs out to keep Gisbourne from killing the king." Robin paused and looked at the ground, the feelings of her death still so clear to him.

"That's when he kills me isn't it? I still don't think he will. It was a nightmare Robin. You saw the worst."

"Marian open your eyes!" He shouted. "He almost killed you last year when you were the Night Watchman. He burned down your home and told you to beg him not to. He can't love you Marian when he treats you like that. He _**is**_ going to kill you. He tells you that he will kill the king, gain power, and then you and he will be together."

"So, what, he kills me cause I won't move so he can kill the king?"

"No, he kills you because you tell him you would rather die than be with him. You tell him that you love me and are going to marry me. That's what he can't stand. If he can't have you then no one can. Marian" Robin paused and took Marian in his arms. He looked her straight in the eye and said "I need to ask you something you're not going to like."

"You don't want me to fight do you?"

"No"

"But Robin the king needs me to…"

"I need you more." He whispered, then slightly louder, "Marian, I couldn't save you." He stopped and breathed out trying to keep the tears from starting. He cupped her face in his hand, "I lost you once, don't ask me to do it again. Marian I can't." Robin thought she was going to argue, they always did.

"Alright," she surprised him by saying. "I'll stay out of the battle as much as I can. But if I see the king or anyone else in danger I'll have to help them. I won't be able to sit there and watch."

"I know. I would do the same thing. But now you know what to expect. You can stay away from Gisbourne. And don't forget to take a weapon; you didn't have it in my dream."

"I promise I'll stay alive as long as possible." Robin couldn't believe how much he loved her. A part of him ached when he wasn't with her. They had both forgotten they had an audience but the outlaws didn't mind. There was not a way to give them privacy here so they just turned as they weren't staring.

"Marian, I can't do this anymore." Marian heart almost stopped. "It seems like death is the only way to get us together. I told you I love you when I was trying to kill Allen and you stopped me. I proposed to you after we buried a man. We say our vows when we are going to be killed. We can't keep doing this?"

"Robin, what are you saying?" A sob broke in her throat and she continued in a whisper. "You don't want to be with me?" Robin took her in his arms. He had one arms around her waist to hold her to him and the other cradling her head.

"Shh, no that's not what I meant. I mean I don't want to wait. As soon as the king is safe this day, I want to marry you." Marian leaned back so she could see his face but stayed in his embrace. "No more waiting till the king returns or England is free. Now, tonight, will you marry me?"

Marian wasn't surprised. She realized she wanted this now just as much as he did. With a smile she said yes. He tightened his hold on her waist and swung her around. They were both laughing. He sat her on her feet and kissed her lips; a sweet tender kiss that spoke volumes.

"Um, if you're finished, we do have a king to save." Will interjected with a smile. Robin and Marian, finally remember that the gang was there, stepped apart. They kept there fingers interlaced as they walked to the group to talk of their plan.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, here's what we're going to do." Robin spoke to the small group. "We'll find the king and tell him about the imposter, hoping he believes us this time. We'll ride out to the meeting point. I'll take the kings cloak and wait for the Sheriff's man in the clearing. Once they realize that I'm not the king they will run to the closest village for cover. We'll be walking into a trap but we have no choice. The king will get shot but I'm not sure where he is when it happens. We'll just have to be extra careful. Much, be careful when you ride into the village. You barely escaped an arrow." Much nodded. " And Marian…"

"I know, don't forget my sword and don't fight."

"Let's go." Everyone started walking in the direction Carter pointed. "Carter," Robin stopped him from walking off. "There something I need to tell you." He kept his voice low so no one else could hear. "I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone else. But Marian isn't the only one that died. You chase someone around a corner and die." Carter looked grave.

"Don't tell me you don't want me to fight Robin."

"No, you're too good for that. I' not saying Marian isn't a good fighter. It's just…"

"It's alright my friend." Carter placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. "I understand. I'll be careful." Robin nodded and they turned to join the others.

They caught up with the king in short order and explained everything to him. He was reluctant to believe them just as before but since Carter was with them he decided to go along. Once at the meeting site Robin took the kings cloak and walked down the hill to wait for the Sheriff's man. Marian, the king and everyone else hid at the top of the hill.

Robin fought the imposter, and everyone ran to help just as before. Robin felt everything was happening too fast; it was too close to his dream. They ran after the Sheriff and took cover as soon as they were with in the walls of the town.

"We have to be careful and use these buildings to our advantage." Robin looked around at everyone, "Where's the king?!"

"He must have gone after the Sheriff." Djaq commented.

"Spread out, find the King, stay alive." He held Marian's gaze for a moment longer, silently telling her that he loved her.

"I'll be fine, go." Robin and the others ran out looking for the king and the sheriff. They all made certain to stay close to the buildings to avoid injury. Will crept up on the side of a building and saw one of the bowmen aiming at Djaq. He through his axe, striking the man in the back; the arrow never left the crossbow. He retrieved the axe and nodded a Djaq. She smiled back and continued on around the building.

Robin realized he could get a better view from the rood tops, climbed on top of the closest he could fine. He found the king and told him the way was clear. He forgot about the man behind him till it was too late; the king through his sword and saved Robin. "Remember the details Robin." He told himself. "You can't help others if you are dead your self." He spotted the archer behind the king and jumped roof tops to get a better shot. Once that one was dead another came at him. Robin skillful through him off the roof then jumped down himself. The other man was dead.

The king rode through the street trying to get out of danger. The Sheriff walked out behind the king with the arrow aimed at his heart. "Long live the king." He pulled the bow string back, "no." The arrow hit the king in the left shoulder. He yelled out in pain. Marian looked up and saw the Sheriff outside the building she was in. Sword in hand she walked up behind the Sheriff and placed the sword at his neck. "Don't move." The Sheriff froze. "Walk, slowly." Marian pushed the sword a little harder into his neck and he started forward. Marian kept the sword at his throat and walked out to the clearing up ahead. Guy was approaching the king.

"Guy stop!" He looked over to Marian to see that she had the Sheriff. He stopped; slightly shocked that she would try to kill the Sheriff again.

"Marian, let the Sheriff go."

"Step away from the king."

"Marian, listen to me. I can finish this and then we can be together. I'll have power and then nothing can stand in our way."

"Guy you are trying to kill the very thing I'm trying to protect. Do you honestly think I could be with you when our views are so different?"

Robin ran as fast as he could in the direction of the scream. He knew what was coming next. Guy would try to kill the king and Marian would not stay out of the fight. No matter how fast he moved his legs felt like lead. He turned a corner but he didn't see Marian on the ground. Relief flooded through him for a moment, but then he saw her with a sword to the Sheriff's neck.

"Gisbourne!" Robin yelled, his arrow aimed right at Gisbourne's heart. "Drop your sword." From out of nowhere it seemed the gang appeared. John and Much flanked Robin, while Will, Djaq, and Carter protected the king.

"You're surrounded Gisbourne. Give up."

"I've had enough of this." The Sheriff whispered to himself. He faked a leg pain and bent over yelling that his leg hurt. Before Marian could bring him to his feet, he through a handful of sand in her face. He picked up an abandoned pot and smashed it against her head. Marian fell to the ground.

The Sheriff knew that Robin's attention would go to Marian if she were in any danger. He was right. As soon the Sheriff was free, Robin saw Marian on the ground and ran to her, forgetting Gisbourne. The Sheriff mounted the king's horse; he rode over to Gisbourne, who climbed on behind him. "It's not over Hood," shouted the Sheriff. "I will have England." He and Gisbourne rode off.

Djaq ran to the king and found that his armor had taken most of the arrow. Robin, fearing the worst, knelt down by Marian. He didn't see any wounds and wondered what the Sheriff had done to her.

"Marian," he put his hands on either side of her face. "Marian, can you hear me?"

"Robin? What happened? Is the king alright?" She kept her eyes closed and laid very still.

"He's fine." Djaq said coming near to see what was wrong with Marian. "You have a cut on your head where the Sheriff hit you. We'll clean it and put some bandages on it. You'll have a headache for a few hours but you'll be fine."

"He through sand in my eyes, I can't see."

"Here," Djaq poured some water into her hand from the sack she had. She put it close to Marian's face and told her to blink a few times into the water. After a moment or two Marian could see and she looked at Robin. For the first time in her life she was unable to read the expression on his face. She couldn't tell if he was upset or glad that she joined the fight. She hated it when he was mad at her but they did have fun arguing sometimes.

"Robin, don't be mad. I had to…"

"Marian I'm not mad." He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "I'm so glad you're alive. When you fell I didn't know what to think. My heart stopped. I thought my worst night mare had come true." He leaned back and placed the palm of his hand on her cheek. "The true is if you hadn't stalled Gisbourne, the king might be dead."

"Thank you Marian," Richard stood close to them. "Thank you all, I owe you my life. I will not forget this. The Sheriff is gone and probably at the docks by now. Let's return to camp, I'll send out a search party to track them.

Robin stood and pulled Marian to her feet. Hand in hand they walked back to their horses and rode for the king's camp.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at camp the king asked that his guest be cared for. Djaq and Marian were shown to a medical tent where Djaq cleaned Marian's cut. Much to Much's delight, the guys were taken to the food tent. This tent wasn't actually a tent as it was a covering. The top allowed plenty of shade and all four sides were open to allow the air to pass through. Much was first in line to get some of the stew the cook had prepared. Will hung back at the front so Djaq and Marian could know where to come. The girls emerged a short time later and spotted Will. They headed in his direction ready for some more shade.

Robin stood within the shade of a tent and watched everyone, especially Marian. _I've come so close to loosing you so many times,_ he thought.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," the king interrupted his thoughts.

"I do, your Majesty."

"Robin, I'd like to apologize for not believing you …"

"It's already forgotten your Majesty."

"You fought bravely today, as did your friends. I'm going to issue a pardon for all of you. You will have your lands and title returned to you. Your friends will be given lands and titles as well. Right now you will be arrested on sight and I'm sure any message I send my brother will be ignored. On the day I return you will all receive a pardon."

"When will that be your Majesty? I don't ask for the reason of gaining my lands. I ask because your people need you."

"As soon as we can make peace, I'll return home." Silence fell between them and Robin's gaze transferred back to Marian.

"Your Majesty, could I make a request of you?"

"Certainly."

"A short while ago, I asked Marian to marry me and she accepted."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. We've been through a lot together. I've come close to loosing her more than once." He paused and looked at the king. "Would you marry us?"

"I'd be horned to."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight?" Richard looked surprised. He knew Robin and Marian loved each other, he could see it in their eyes, not just when they looked at each other, but when they spoke of the other one. He found it hard to believe that Robin would have comprised her and need to speed through a wedding. "I thought you were going to ask me to marry you when I returned to England." He paused, picking his next words carefully. "Is there a reason for the rush marriage."

Robin looked at the ground and smiled. "It's not all that sudden, Majesty," he looked back at Richard, "and there is a reason but not the one you're thinking. I just …I want to start my life with her as her husband. I don't want to wait another day for death or another Gisbourne to try and tear us apart." He looked back at Marian and softly said, "She deserves better than that."

Richard nodded in understanding. "When did you want to do this?"

"As soon as she is rested."

"I'll be in my tent." Richard moved on his way with a smile on his face.

Robin joined the group with his mind full; not only of his wedding tonight but that Richard had said that every one of them would have lands and titles. He knew this would make them happy but this was not the place to discuss it. Much had seen him approaching and got a bowl of soup ready for him. Once Robin sat down next to Marian, Much handed him the bowl.

"Thank you" Robin took the bowl and then paused. "Much, I want to ask you something but I don't want you to be upset over it." Much was getting upset just at those words.

"Master, what it is?"

"That. You are a free man Much, and yet you call me Master and wait on me." He raised his hand to quite Much when he started to protest. "I'm grateful for you my friend. When the king returns you will have your Bon Church as I promised. In light of that I need to remind myself that you are a free man. I need you to stop waiting on me such as this and to call me Robin, not Master."

Much was surprised and pleased. Robin had been his master for so long it felt wrong to call him anything else. He said as much and added "I'll try." Robin nodded and started to eat the stew.

Not long after Robin had finished a young solider approached the group. "Sir Robin," he bowed his head in a respectful manner. "His Majesty has bid me to show you and your friends to your tents." They all stood to follow him and were show to two tents on the outskirts of camp. "My apologies for the location, these are the only two we have open."

"They're fine, my friend, and thank you." With another nod the soldier walked away from the group.

"I have an idea," Djaq said in hushed tones to Will, Much, John, and Allen. They stood in a small circle, seeing this Robin leaned over to Marian. "I need to speak with you," he whispered. At her nod he took her hand and led her into the tent for privacy. Djaq realized they were gone and spoke quickly so she couldn't be interrupted.

"We couldn't help but over hear Robin's and Marian's conversation earlier. I think Robin has already spoken to the king and they are going to marry tonight. He's probably talking to Marian about it right now. I know they've given us two tents but Robin and Marian will want their privacy. It will be a little cramped but we can move some of the cots around. The five of us can stay in this tent and Robin and Marian in that one. Does anyone object to this?"

Everyone looked around at each other, nodding and smiling. "I think it's a wonderful idea," Much said. "They deserve as much time together as they can get, especially considering what they've gone through."

"Once they come out of the tent we can get started," said Will. "These cots are not very big but having five in this tent will be tight. We'll have to push two together." Will glanced at Djaq; she hoped he meant hers and his pushed together.

Allen caught the look between them, "'ey now, none of that while I'm in the tent with ya." They both looked at Allen, not the least embarrassed by what they were thinking.

When Robin and Marian entered the tent they noticed the few cots, he lead her to one, sat down and pulled her down with him. "I spoke to the king."

"And?" Marian couldn't hide her excitement.

"He said he would marry us. Tonight, as soon as you are rested."

"Are you saying I look tired?" she teased.

Robin tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled, "I'm saying you were knocked unconscious and need to take it easy."

"Robin, I'm fine. It gave me a headache but that is almost completely gone. I don't want to wait any longer to be your wife. I don't want something else to happen that will keep us apart." Robin couldn't stop smiling; her words of being apart were very close to his. "When?"

"As soon as the sun starts to set," he told her, "and it cools, then we'll get married." They leaned in simultaneously to share a small sweet kiss. Which soon intensified; the long it lasted the more need they felt for each other. Reluctantly Robin broke the kiss; they were both breathing heavily. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered "Tonight."

"Tonight can't come fast enough." Marian froze when she realized she said that out loud; a small blush staining her cheeks.

Robin's smile grew, "My thoughts exactly. Let's go tell everyone." Holding hands they stood up and walked to the tent opening. Robin paused and looked at Marian, "Do you have a handkerchief?"

"No," she continued to smile, but look a little puzzled at the question.

"Too bad; Much is probably going to cry when he hears this." They left the tent still giggling and approached the group. When they told everyone, there were no tears but a lot of hugs and "It's about time" was said more than once. TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Warning! Love scene, not for young readers

The ceremony was simple and sweet; the setting sup put an orange glow on the land. Robin and Marian stood in front of the king with the gang gathered close. The soldiers that knew Robin, and there were a lot, watched with envy. This man would have the love of his life in his arms tonight and would soon leave for home.

Facing each other with their hands intertwined Marian said "I wish my father could see this."

"He can," Robin assured her, "He's looking down on us right now." She smiled and the king began.

"I have known Robin for some years now. He is a skilled fighter and a great solider. But more than that he is loyal, a strong leader, and a great friend. He is here this night to marry the woman he loves. Robin."

"Marian. We've know each other our whole lives. I fell for you when we were teenagers and you accepted my pursuit. When I left for war I thought you would hate me forever. I didn't realize how much I loved you till the day I returned and saw you at Knighton. I was so happy the day I found out you still loved me. When you accepted my proposal you made me the happiest man in the world. You've always had my heart but from this point forward you will have my life, my soul, my everything. Even after death takes me, I will love you." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

Marian didn't want to give in to her tears so she blinked a few times and took a steadying breath. "Robin. I never hated you, even when I wanted to. After you left, my eyes were open to the plight of England. It was the love I felt for you that made me fight. It made the pain of loosing you bearable. When you came back I didn't want to believe my eyes; the very thing I had dreamt of and wished for, right at my front door. Even though I didn't tell you, I wanted to pick up where we let off, but we were forced to live apart yet again. I don't ever want to be apart from you again. You are my soul mate, you're the reason everything makes since. I love everything about you; I'm not holding back anymore. Today I give you my whole heart, my life, and my soul, for all eternity, Lord of my heart."

Before the ceremony Marian had taken the engagement ring, which she kept hidden between her breasts, and gave it to Robin. He now put that ring of her finger. "With the expression of love Robin and Marian have declared for each other, and before us all," Richard paused and smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Robin lifted his hand to cup Marian's face as they leaned in for a kiss. It was a small simple kiss but spoke volumes for what was to come. The cheers of the gatherers were deafening. Robin and Marian turned to everyone smiling, the gang approached them with hugs, smiles, and some tears.

"Much, don't cry," Marian touched his arm briefly.

"He's not crying," Carter handed Much a small piece of cloth. "He's laughing out the wrong side of his face."

There was a great feast that night to celebrate. A short time later Djaq approached Robin and Marian and asked them to follow her; they did so without hesitation. Walking hand in hand, they kept asking Djaq where she was taking them; but she didn't answer.

They arrived at their tent in short time and stopped. The front flaps of the tent were tied back so they could see inside easily. Two cots had been pushed together and all the others removed. A makeshift table had been setup with two stools, two goblets and a bottle of wine. Candles were everywhere, as many as they could find, giving the tent a warm glow. The cot was strewn with cactus flowers; all in all giving the tent a very romantic feeling.

"Djaq, did you do all this?" Marian asked in wonder as she stepped inside the tent.

"I had help." The gang stepped forward and Will said "We all had different ideas, we just combined them."

"Thank you lads," Robin finally spoke, his voice soft with emotion. "Tomorrow, we'll start …"

"Robin," Much interrupted, surprising everyone, "We'll talk about it tomorrow. Good night my friend." Much slapped him on the back and walked away, Will and Djaq joining him. John and Allen pulled down the flaps of the tent and joined the others. Robin and Marian were finally alone.

The gang returned to the fire, Much and Allen got more to eat, John kept to him self, leaving Will and Djaq to themselves. "It's good that Robin and Marian are finally together." Will mussed, wishing that it would have been his and Djaq's wedding.

"I'm going to go to our tent." Djaq gave Will the most flirtatious smile she could muster and walked off. Allen approached Will when he didn't immediately move after her. "You know she wants you to follow her right." Will looked at Allen unsure of what to say. "I'll keep the boys out her for a while to give you two some privacy." He clapped Will on the shoulder, "Go on." With a small smile Will hurried after Djaq.

Robin made sure the tent opening was securely closed and turned to Marian. They were a little nervous but excited. Robin approached Marian and stopped mere inches from her; he was still amazed by her beauty. He reached up and cupped her face, "We've waited so long," he whispered.

"We don't have to wait any more." That was all Robin needed to hear. He pulled her close and kissed her lips; his free hand running all over her back and down to her butt. Marian ached to feel all of him at once; her hands felt so slow and they tried to lift his shirt. Robin broke the kiss and pulled his shirt up over his head. As soon as it was discarded he went back to kissing her.

He grabbed her dress and pulled it up, lifting it over her head. He picked her up and laid her on the cot. She was breathing heavily which pulled Robin's eyes to her chest. He untied the laces of her bodice and through it on the floor as well. He leaned down to kiss the perfect mounds of her breast. Marian arched her back at the fire that shot through her.

Robin left a trail of kisses from her breast up to her neck. He blew lightly in her ear which made her squirm beneath him. Marian trailed her hands down his chest till they met the top of his pants. She worked the laces till they were loose and she slipped her hand inside. When she grabbed him, a deep moan sounded in his throat. The tighter she squeezed the more he moaned. "Slowly, my love," he whispered.

He lifted him self off her and moved to the pants she was till wearing. He slowly unlaced them and pulled them down even more slowly. When she was laying there completely bare, only one word came to Robin, "Beautiful". He moved up her leg slowly; tracing every curve with the tips of his fingers. When he reached her center it was Marian's time to moan. He slid inside her with easy and she cried out with pleasure. He captured her breast in his mouth while he continued sliding in and out. Marian clawed his back, sending chills through him.

"Robin, please." She begged. That was all he needed, he removed his pants and lay on top of her. They stared into each others eyes. As he slid inside her, his eyes rolled back in pleasure. This was a great way to start the night.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay – thanks for the reviews – Hope you like the last chapter.

The morning dawned bright and beautiful. The gang was up and gathered in the mess tent when Robin and Marian joined them. Once they had finished their food Robin spoke. "I think it's time we went home. The Sheriff and Guy have a days start on us and there's no telling what they will do when they reach England." Robin thought of telling them what the king had said of the pardon and titles to be given. Again he thought the timing wasn't right; he would wait till they were on the boat heading home.

Once the horses were loaded up with supplies and the good bys said, the gang headed toward the river landing where they would meet their boat. In short order the gear was stored and the boat underway. The gang spent the first few hours on deck enjoying the wind and the view of the sea. Once Much's stomach started growling they headed below decks for their dinner.

Gathered around the table, Robin finally felt it time to tell the gang the good news. "When I spoke to the king he said I would have a royal pardon and all my lands would be returned to me once he returns to England." The gang was rather quite at that announcement, for they all expected as much.

"Robin that's wonderful, but we suspected as much," said Djaq. "You did after all save the king's life, more than once," she smiled.

"It's not just me Djaq," Robin paused and looked at each one of them. "He promised a pardon, land, and titles for all of you."

"'ey I'm not trying to be funny but you're joking right." Asked Allen in disbelief.

"No I'm not. I probably should have told you sooner but I didn't feel the time was right." Everyone was quiet for a few moments, letting the news settle in. Once it did the table erupted in joyous laughter with everyone talking at once.

Finally they reached England, staying as inconspicuous as possible they returned to Sherwood. When they arrived in camp it was very late. They knew they needed to check Locksley, Nottingham and the other villages but it was just too late. They decided they would split up and leave first thing in the morning.

After everyone was asleep Robin and Marian lay awake in his bunks. His arm was draped around her. He pulled at her shirt till his fingers finally found the patch of skin between her shirt and pants. He heard her giggle lightly as his fingers grazed over her skin. "We have got to get our own tent," he whispered in her ear as he nibbled on it. She smiled and turned over to face him.

"Perhaps now that King Richard knows what is going on here he will not take so long to return."

Kissing her neck and still whispering Robin asked, "Do you really want to wait for him to return before we can be alone again?"

"We'll work on our own tent tomorrow," she whispered back.

"You guys don't whisper as quietly as you think you do." Will remarked causing Djaq to laugh. "I'll build you guys your own shelter tomorrow if you will stop whispering and let us sleep." There was laughter in his voice so they knew he wasn't upset. They quieted down so he and Djaq could go back to sleep.

Robin knew that what ever tomorrow brought the war was not over. Not until Richard returned and Prince John was removed from power would they have peace. Even then they would have to fight the Sheriff and Gisborne out of power. With Marian finally his, Robin felt he could face anything. Pulling her a little closer he whispered "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her goodnight and they finally drifted off to sleep.

The End

A/N: please review


End file.
